In the field of archery, it is conventional for an arrow to be provided with a string engaging fork, also known as an arrow nock, at the rear end of the arrow. It is also known to provide a bow string hock which locates the arrow nock on the bow string to facilitate good aim of the arrow. Accordingly, the bow string nock must be located on the bow string substantially at the center of the string and substantiality horizontally aligned with the point at which the forward end of the arrow is supported at the center of the bow. Representative bow string hocks are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,361,747; 4,909,233; and 2,905,166.
It is also known to provide various forms of hand held gripping and firing devices designed to cooperate with a bow string nock that enable an archer to apply a strong pull to the bow string and to release the arrow without having to grip the end of the arrow and the bow string with the fingers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,603 and 4,930,485. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,485 discloses a half loop shaped center nock having two ends attached to the bow string, in combination with a bow string drawing device which includes a releasable draw pin that engages the half loop portion of the nock. The drawing device also includes a trigger designed to release the bow string upon operation of the trigger. Other release devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,247,921; 5,170,772; 5,020,508 and 4,926,835.